goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Silencer
The Silencer is a weapon attachment that is found on every weapon type in GoldenEye 007 and GoldenEye 007: Reloaded except shotguns. Background The silencer is a stealth attachment used to reduce firearm noise. A weapon with a silencer creates far less noise than one without, making it harder for enemies to detect the player in singleplayer and not revealing the player's location when they fire in multiplayer. However, it also reduces the damage dealt by a weapon. Campaign Mode Bond always carries a silencer for his P99 which can be attached and detached at will using a pad command. Other weapons with silencers are rarer, though Reloaded features a fairly large number of additional automatic weapons with silencers compared to the Wii version. Enemies cannot hear a silenced weapon unless it is fired at extremely close range, but are alerted by shots which pass close to them whether silenced or not. This means that when using a silenced weapon it is a good idea to take out guards in the order nearest-to-farthest. Enemies will become alerted if they are close to an enemy who is killed (especially if the two are having a scripted conversation) but will not react to a vanishing body and will never question a vanished comrade. Dam *On Pavlov ASR With Thermal Scope / Pavlov ASR (Multiple) in first guard tower. *On Sigmus in chest in dock area (Reloaded only). Facility *On Sigmus 9 under stairs down after first photograph objective (Reloaded only). *On Talon HL-450 / AS15 Mk12 in Master Engineering after breaching sequence. *On Gambit CP-208 / AS15 Mk12 used by Trevelyan in Atrium (unusable) Airbase *On Anova DP3 Reflex Sight on top floor of garage side-route (Wii version only). Nightclub *Not found. Carrier *On Hawksman M5A used by guards in first room where weapons can be used. *On various weapons in glass cases in first room where weapons can be used (unusable, Wii models used for these weapons in Reloaded). *On Sigmus 9 used by guard upstairs in lounge immediately before boarding warship. (Reloaded only) Outpost *On Sigmus used by first guard in level. *On Kallos-TT9 (Multiple) in weapon crate, "Find the supply crates" #4 (Reloaded only). *On WA2000 leaning against railing after exiting large vent into final room. Bunker *On Kunara V (Multiple) on table in first burning office (Reloaded only). *On Strata SV-400 in room with stairs leading down on top floor (Reloaded only). *On WA2000s found on various floors during escape. Archives *Not found. Tank *Not found. Station *Not found. Statue *On Gambit CP-208 With Thermal Scope / Gambit CP-208 (Multiple) on top of guard post. *On Kunara V in chest near first photograph objective (Wii version only). *On Ivana Spec-R in chest near first photograph objective (Reloaded only). *On Gambit CP-208 leaning against railing in covered area of large room with drone gun (Reloaded only). *On Ivana Spec-R in Janus arms cache. *On Ivana Spec-R With Laser / Ivana Spec-R (Multiple) and Ivana Spec-R Reflex Sight / Ivana Spec-R (Multiple) used by guards in sewers. *On Anova DP3 With Laser / (Multiple) and Anova DP3 Reflex Sight / (Multiple) used by guards in sewers. Jungle *On Vargen FH-7 on far side of aircraft nose. *On Gambit CP-208 used by guard on high platform in third area (does not spawn if player is silent in Reloaded). *On Strata SV-400 used by guard on log leading to high platform in third area (Reloaded only, only spawns if player is silent). *On Gambit CP-208 used by sniper in huge room with bridge and drone guns. Solar *On Hawksman M5A used by guard *On Kallos-TT9 in open vent covered by two drone guns (Reloaded only) *On Talon HL-450 / AS15 Mk12 in large outdoor area. *On AS15 Mk12 leaning against railing near first guard in cooling unit room (Reloaded only). *On Talon HL-450 on table in left-hand control room of cooling unit room (Wii version only). Cradle *On Stauger UA-1 and Kallos-TT9 used by first wave of enemies, usually With Laser / (Multiple). *On Terralite III used by Trevelyan's bodyguards in final battle. Multiplayer The silencer is unlocked at level 20 on online multiplayer, and is the second attachment unlocked. Trivia *Amusingly, in Reloaded it is possible to attach and detach the P99's silencer normally while threatening the scientist in Facility; it will simply screw itself on or spontaneously fall off. This is not possible in the original game. This can also be done at the end of the level, but is not as visible. Category:Attachment Category:Weapons Category:Attachments Category:Goldeneye 2010